Of days past and days to come
by Crazy Constructeur
Summary: Because sometimes marinette can remember things that she's sure she hasn't heard or seen before, and because Felix seems wrong and why is it as if something is missing? /A, his name starts by the letter A/ Blond but swept back and not as gentle looking as the blond in my dreams/ I know that ring/ 'If I fall down please kiss it all better'/ 'I love you {·····}'
1. The first barrier

It's a day like any other when she wakes up but for some reason deep down into her bones an icy feeling has settled in.

Her mum and dad are at home but something feels wrong. She shrugs it off, today is a day like any other she tells herself.

She packs her books and swings her satchel over her shoulders and marches on. She walks slowly enjoying the summer suns warmth on her skin

 _-but wasn't it spring yesterday?_

Her head feels fuzzy but it should stop eventually, it has to stop.

As she walks closer to the school she bumps into a girl, she has two long pigtails with red ribbons. It's Bridgette she thinks. Nice, sweet and caring {Marinette} Bridgette.

Her head seems to be getting fuzzier. Her hand rises to massage her temple, it feels wet, she takes a look at it and the color red is all she can see.

 _-no, no, no, not Chat. He has to be fine, what'll she do without him, and her throat is tickling, she coughs, is that blood or are they Begonias petals? Behind her eyelids red flowers bloom._

She crumples on the ground.

She awakes and her ears are ringing and dots obscure her vision and why is it that the blurry figures are moving, they are carrying her but to where and to do what?

 _-she can't protect anyone like this!_

Why is she thinking about saving people? That's up to people like Chat Noir-

 _-my kitty, so nice and warm and where Is he?! He is never far and cuddles her when she is sick_

And Ladybug-

 _-Tikki spots on!_

And why do these people have such colds fingertips? With no answers to her questions she drifts off into nirvana.

 _My lady there you are I've been looking for you!_

 _Marinette, come on do you want to miss { }'s new magazine?_

 _Paris is the city of love princess, didn't you know?_

 _I'll protect you till the day I die princess, I swear it!_

 _Better run faster mon minou! Or I'll win this race as well!_

 _My name is Marinette and I'm also known as { }_

* * *

Felix is not used to these kind of situations but staring down at the face of his classmate he realised he had no choice, he signaled his driver to stop and get the girl. Carefully he installed her on the backseat with him before asking his driver to take him home.

His driver looked back and tilted his head towards the girl as if to ask if they should take her home as well, he sighed and shook his head, he barely interacted with the girl so knowing her address was an impossible thing, it was better that she stayed at home with him till she woke up.

Her name was Marinette if he remembered well, she had a shy and introverted personality and her grades were pretty mediocre so he never really bothered with her, but it would reflect badly on him if he had seen his classmate collapse and made no move to help her, he could only hope that once she woke up she wouldn't squeal and fawn over him like most girls of his class.

He had the feeling that things were going to get bothersome soon.


	2. The inbetween

It's longing and desperation, it's nothing and yet it's everything. It's soft touches and the moon shining over Paris.

It's her trying to remember, remember things she can't explain. It's not sweet nor sour, it's just there.

It's her racing against her partner, her friend, her other-half. It's two hearts beating as one while their laughter mingles.

It's her waking up to leave behind a loved one, a loved one she can't recognize, a loved one she can't name.

That is how she feels when she wakes up in an unfamiliar room, breathless with her hands grasping at something that isn't there.

Her head is pounding and her ears are ringing, her sight is blurry and she has to blink a couple of times to clear them up.

She shifts on the couch and looks around, only then does she realise that she's not alone and that this is most definitely _not_ her couch.

There is a boy with blonde hair _ _like the boy in her dreams!_ Andhe seems to be reading a book while sitting in a comfy looking chair.

She starts to stand, but disoriented she sways on her feet before falling back on the sofa. Hearing her fall he looks up, and closes his book.

'You are awake, good It was getting late'

His sharp voice rang through the room.

'I found you unconscious at the park near school, if this is a common occurrence I suggest you go see a doctor at the earliest, if you need a ride home tell my driver he should be outside.'

As if dismissing a servant, he leisurely drapes himself on the chair while waving at her to get out.

Immediately, she regrets comparing this boy with the one in his dreams. For the boy in her dreams make her feel a strange combination of love and regret, while this boy just screams 'Arrogant'.

So she get back on her foot and takes a breath while her eyes roam over her 'savior' and the room. In the corner she spots a bag, her bag if she was to guess. Somehow that bag looks duller than she remembers, uglier too, she makes a mental note of making another one. Colors would be nice, maybe a cat with green eyes and a ladybug? Yeah, that would be nice.

After grabbing her bag, she slowly walks towards the door as to not fall again.

'I should thank him, even though he is haughty' she thinks

Without turning in his direction she says.

'Thank you for your hospitality'

He keeps waving her out. She glances at him one last time before leaving, it isn't as if she'd ever see him again right?


End file.
